


Meditation (Or in this case the lack there of)

by FandomDarling



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:10:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomDarling/pseuds/FandomDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluffy fic to get some of Matt Murdock feels out. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation (Or in this case the lack there of)

Matthew Murdock is a devout Catholic. Well, as devout as the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen can be. Sure he goes to confession, sometimes indulging in latte with Father Lantom but at night he’s kicking ass and taking names. Sometimes the stress weighs on him. This is when he meditates. I try to leave him be when he meditates, but sometimes I can’t help but stare. I watch him as he sits brow furrowed, fingers twitching on his knees every now and again. I trace the sharp lines of his torso with my gaze as he sits breathing slowly.

“Can you stop lusting.” He teased, tipping his head in my direction. I smile and stifle a giggle.

“Sorry, Matty, I’ve told you once and I’ll tell you again you should start meditating with a shirt on this wouldn’t be a problem.” I reply, walking over to him. I sit behind him pressing myself against his back. My hands sneak around his chest as I rest my chin on his shoulder. I can feel his heart beating against my palm. He bumps his cheek against mine and his stubble slightly scratches my face.

“You’re too handsome for your own good, Murdock.” I murmured, kissing his cheek. I see his face crinkle around his eyes as he smiles.

“I wouldn’t know that.” He mutters back, leaning against me. He runs his hands down over my bare legs, stopping at my knee, giving it a small squeeze.

“What are you wearing?” He asks, with a chuckle. I shake my head at him.

“Not gonna happen, Murdock.” I tease, ruffling his hair. I hear him huff slightly.

“Oh no.  Gravity is increasing on me.” He said, going limp.

“Matt, no, please.” My pleas are useless as we tumble backwards in a mess of limbs and laughter.

“Matt, you’re crushing me.” I groan as he smiles up at me. I struggle to push him off. 

“Come on, Matty.” I whine as I push on his shoulder. Finally, he rolls off of me still chuckling, pleased with himself. I take advantage of this moment to tackle him, straddling his hips. I sit smirking.

“You’re rotten you know that?” I murmur, snatching his glasses from his face and sliding them on. Matt has the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes that can make me melt.

“I warned you that I had the devil in me.” He smirked back at me, smiling, lighting up the whole room. I felt my heart swell.

“I should’ve listened.” I chuckled, laying down on his chest.

“You love me and you know it.” He replied, pushing up on his elbows.

“You right I do love you.” I murmured, closing my eyes.

“You know I love you too.” He whispered, kissing my nose. I nodded, feeling the blush rise in my cheeks. We sat in silence for a few moments, enjoying each other’s company.

“Well so much for meditating.” He says out of the blue, causing me to snort with laughter.

“I’m sorry.” I murmur, rolling off of him and helping him up.

“Hungry?” He asks, grabbing his stick.

“I could eat.” I reply, sitting on the couch.

“What do you feel like?” He asks, tugging on his shirt as I turn to him.

“Now you put your shirt on Murdock?” I groan, with a smile. He shoots a smile back and pulls a pack of chicken out of the fridge. I think briefly how lucky, I am to have literally stumbled into Matt’s life as I join him in the kitchen. He smiles at me and my heart speeds up.

“Keep it under control.” He murmurs, cracking a few eggs into a bowl.

“Shut up, Murdock, unless you want to wake up to sharpie unibrow.” I snap, slicing the chicken.

“You wouldn’t.” He replied, a hint of fear in his voice.

“How do you know I haven’t” I replied, chuckling as his hands flew to his face. The afternoon flew by in a flurry of laughter, forehead kisses and some delicious chicken parmesan if I do say so myself. It frightens me sometimes how much I love him especially with his particular choice in hobbies. But I support him the best I can and if all else fails, I’m sure the church would love another member.


End file.
